When writing to any memory device such as a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) or Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) device, it is possible for signals to be corrupted, for example, as a result of single event upsets. While memory interfaces often include protection and/or correction mechanism for the data written to and read from the memory, there may be also a problem with address data being corrupted. It may be difficult to detect when the address data has been corrupted, as it results in data being written to or read from an incorrect address. The data stored at the incorrect address may not be corrupted, and thus protection mechanisms concerning the data signal will fail to identify/correct the error.
The corruption of address data on the input/output lines to a memory is likely to be relatively rare. However, for certain applications, such as automobile applications, aviation, and/or space applications, it is desirable to provide extremely reliable memory devices, as human safety may depend on correct operation. It may be helpful to provide a method and device for protecting and verifying address data transmitted over the input/output lines of a memory.